


Призраки прошлого

by trololonasty



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Het, Pre-Season/Series 09, Regret, Romantic Friendship, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Своих призраков он носил с собой, как одни носят на груди ордена, а другие – на своих плечах тяжесть всего мира.





	Призраки прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Временные рамки: между восьмым и девятым сезонами.
> 
> Вдохновившие композиции:
> 
> All Time Low — Life Of The Party  
> All Time Low — Nightmares

Оливер катился по наклонной и прекрасно сознавал это. Ему было всё равно; более того, он даже приветствовал саморазрушение, полагая, что не заслужил ничего большего, чем провести остаток дней в одиночестве алкогольного дурмана. В конце концов, он был убийцей, и недавние события показали это как нельзя лучше. Он мог сколько угодно обманывать себя прежде, разыгрывая героя, но теперь это было очевидно – не только ему или сразу раскусившей его Хлое, но и всем остальным, его команде. Эти люди денно и нощно рисковали из-за него своими жизнями, а он так просто взял и обманул их доверие, не оправдал ожидания, _не справился_. Какое право он имел требовать от них того, чего, по факту, не имел сам?

Ещё в школе он спровоцировал трагическую кончину Дункана, а затем, через много лет, убил Лекса – хладнокровно, расчётливо. Джимми погиб из-за того, что они с Кларком сцепились рогами, оба слишком упрямые, чтобы уступить и выработать совместный план, вместо того чтобы пытаться обойти друг друга вслепую, ведя игру, где каждый остаётся в дураках. Не обозревая перспективы за пеленой собственной гордости, они забыли о том, что на кону – человеческие жизни и поломанные судьбы не только незнакомцев, что, в общем-то, само по себе – высокая ставка, но и близких людей. Так что да, Оливер с уверенностью мог сказать, что он убил и Джимми Олсена и потому не видел причин, почему бы он не мог позволить себе убить ещё одного человека. Себя.

Он истязал себя планомерно и взвешенно, втайне надеясь на забытьё или избавление, но слишком хорошо зная, что оно никогда не придёт. Даже напиваясь до чёртиков, он всегда будет _помнить_. Своих призраков он носил с собой, как одни носят на груди ордена, а другие – на своих плечах тяжесть всего мира. Он не мог спать, не мог оставаться наедине с самим собой, чувствуя их гнетущее присутствие – постоянное напоминание об ошибках прошлого, которые стали его настоящим и, по всей видимости, далеко не светлым будущим. Он окружал себя незнакомцами и тонул в море бессмысленных связей, с облегчением и каким-то нездоровым ликованием обнаруживая, что теряет себя.  

Оливер Куин – миллионер, душа вечеринок, прожигатель жизни. Созданный жёлтой прессой образ пародии на самого себя пришёлся ему как раз впору, и в его нынешние планы входило неустанно его поддерживать, хотя стратегии и тактики как таковые были последним, что было у него на уме. Он просто плыл по течению, надеясь, что оно снесёт его к водопаду и он рухнет с многокилометровой высоты, исключающей любые шансы на выживание.

Оливер Куин – пустышка, ложный пророк, убийца. Раскрытие своей истинной сущности, развеявшее все иллюзии, разочаровало его настолько, что он едва не слетел с катушек. Впрочем, он не брался утверждать, что до сих пор не стоит на самой границе, отделяющей здравомыслие от сумасшествия, и что одна нога его уже не занесена, чтобы перешагнуть. По сравнению с адом, в котором он находился, безумие казалось не такой уж мрачной альтернативой.     

Он не просто так убрал из своего круга общения всех, кто знал его чуть больше пяти минут. В том, что произошло, ему некого было винить, кроме себя самого, и он не собирался перекладывать свою ответственность на кого-то ещё. Он знатно облажался и теперь расплачивался за это единственным доступным ему способом – своим рассудком. Знакомые и друзья принялись бы уверять его, что в этом нет его вины, что ничего не происходит без причины. Какая, к чёртовой матери, на то могла быть причина, кроме его собственного раздутого эго, позволившего ему возомнить, что он может быть героем? Вместо того чтобы искупить грехи прошлых лет, в ходе своей так называемой геройской деятельности он преуспел лишь в том, чтобы наплодить новых.

Поэтому когда на экране его телефона вдруг появилось сообщение от Хлои, он проигнорировал его и заказал себе очередную порцию двойного виски. Он и представить себе не мог, что она могла хотеть ему сказать и почему вообще до сих пор не забыла о его существовании, вычеркнув момент их знакомства из памяти, как страшный сон. Он бы точно не стал винить её за это, чёрт, он даже надеялся, что она поступила именно так. Он причинил ей слишком много боли, чтобы иметь право оставаться в её жизни, ровно как и учинил слишком много зла, чтобы иметь право на жизнь вообще.  

— Спрашивая о встрече, я не предполагала, что мне придётся выслеживать тебя до самого Эквадора, — раздался за его спиной знакомый голос. На мгновение Оливер подумал, что его подсознание играет с ним злую шутку. — Хотя, конечно, было бы куда проще, если бы ты хоть иногда поднимал трубку или отвечал на сообщения. Ты же в курсе, что телефон – это средство общения?

Со своей фирменной кривой усмешкой на лице Хлоя села на стул рядом с ним, так что у него не осталось никаких сомнений, что она – настоящая, а не плод его отравленного хмелем воображения. И всё же ему с трудом верилось, что она здесь, потому что он не понимал, зачем ей здесь быть. Зачем и, главное…

— Как?..

Она не дала ему договорить, усмехнувшись ещё шире:

— Барт, — лаконично объяснила Хлоя причину своего экспресс-появления. — Ну, и, может быть, мне немного помог трекер в твоём телефоне.

— Ты… следишь за мной? — Оливер отказывался верить собственным ушам. Возможно, адекватность восприятия затруднял тот факт, что он не просыхал с прошлой субботы.

Хлоя осторожно кивнула.

— Я установила его незадолго до того, как ты уехал, потому что просто _чувствовала_ , что ты обязательно сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость – например, вроде того, что решишь, что это ты во всём виноват, и заляжешь на дно. Если, конечно, отвязные вечеринки в стиле раннего Оливера Куина во всех уголках земного шара можно назвать «дном» в том самом смысле этого слова.

Она пожала плечами и окинула его многозначительным взглядом, который красноречивее любых слов сообщал, что она была прекрасно осведомлена о самоподрывной деятельности, которую он вёл последние месяцы, и точно передавал, что именно она об этом думала. Едва ли что-либо из невысказанного ею можно было отнести к категории «лестное», но Оливера поразило, что ни в её словах, ни во взгляде, ни даже в манере поведения он не увидел того, чего ожидал и опасался больше всего: презрения, ненависти, холодного злорадства, вызванного его очевидным, заслуженным падением.

На её лице отображалась смесь досады, дружеского подтрунивания и почти что… облегчения, и он не знал, как реагировать, потому что это не подходило ни под один из заготовленных у него в голове сценариев возможного, по его представлению, развития событий. Почему она сидит тут так спокойно? Почему может смотреть на него без отвращения, как будто всё осталось по-прежнему – как будто он не виновен в смерти её бывшего мужа? Она, пострадавшая, может быть, больше всех от его руки, – уж она-то должна была знать правду. Она должна была ненавидеть его и всё, что он собой представляет.  

Но вместо этого она берёт и называет избранную им дорогу позора и самоуничижения глупостью, и из её уст это звучит таким само собой разумеющимся, что на долю секунды он даже верит ей – верит, потому что хочет поверить, потому что, несмотря ни на что, хочет считать, что не всё потеряно, хотя знает, что для него нет пути обратно. Единственная глупость, которую он совершил, была его вера в то, что он может стать чем-то большим, нежели его пустой таблоидный образ пустившегося во все тяжкие наследника многомиллионной корпорации.

— К слову, если тебе интересно, Тесс рвёт, мечет и желает заполучить твою голову на серебряном подносе. Говорит, в таком виде от неё всё равно будет больше пользы для бизнеса, — Хлоя выгнула бровь, тем самым намекая, что, сколь бы неприятная ей ни была Тесс Мёрсер, в настоящий момент она склонна с ней согласиться. — Так что можешь считать, что тебе крупно повезло, что я нашла тебя раньше неё, поэтому давай не будем зацикливаться на этой так называемой слежке, на которую, в свою защиту, я пошла исключительно ради твоего же блага.

При упоминании о Тесс и компании Оливер скривился, как от зубной боли: ещё одна сфера его жизни, в которой он потерпел сокрушительное фиаско. Складывалось стойкое впечатление, что единственной стабильностью его существования оставалась непрекращающаяся череда разочарований, которые он приносил другим людям.

— Ладно… — неуверенно протянула Хлоя, так и не дождавшись от него никакой вербальной реакции, помимо пары скомканных реплик в начале. — Тебе не кажется, что разговор получается слегка односторонним? Такое чувство, будто я до сих пор общаюсь с твоим автоответчиком, хотя даже он имел совесть здороваться и желать мне хорошего дня. — Замешкавшись, она положила руку ему на предплечье. — Что с тобой творится, Олли?

— Что ты тут делаешь, Хлоя? — Оливер стиснул зубы, ответив вопросом на вопрос.

Он не мог понять – не мог _принять_ – её искренности, заботы и, как ни старался, не мог отыскать достойных мотивов для её беспокойства. На её месте он бы закрыл за собой дверь и никогда бы к ней не возвращался.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — опешила Хлоя. Он почувствовал, что она напряглась, по тому, как её рука непроизвольно сжала его предплечье. — Я пришла за тобой. Думала, эта часть сообщения предельно ясна и без дополнительных расшифровок.

— Но почему? — Он всё ещё недоумевал, отказываясь даже допускать возможность, что…

— Потому что мир всё ещё нуждается в спасении. Потому что Лоис пропала, а Кларк отказывается выходить на связь. Потому что я не могу справиться с этим в одиночку. Потому что ты нужен мне.

Он был готов рассмеяться в лицо судьбе, но сообразил, что, если бы та решила добить его, позволить ему поверить, что он ещё не прошёл точку невозврата, дать ему ложную надежду было бы самым действенным способом. Стоило отдать должное коварству вселенной: она не переставала удивлять его разнообразием методов, применимых для уничтожения человека. 

— Перестань, мир куда лучше справится без меня. Когда я пытался спасти его в последний раз, всё обернулось ещё хуже, чем могло было. И ты… Я _тебе_ точно не нужен. Я не нужен даже себе. Честно говоря, — добавил он с отчаянной горечью, за которой стояла искренняя убеждённость в правдивости своих слов, — я – последний человек, который вообще может кому-либо пригодиться.

— Ты так долго топил своё горе в вине, что не заметил скрытую в нём истину. — Она переместила свою ладонь на щёку Оливера и сочувственно посмотрела на него, сдвинув брови «домиком». — Никто не считает тебя виноватым, Олли. Ты наказываешь себя за то, в чём винишь себя сам. Но Оливер, в произошедшем я виновата не меньше твоего… Мы должны примириться с этим и жить дальше.

— И ты правда сможешь? — Отчего-то Оливеру это казалось весьма сомнительным. — Примириться и жить дальше, как ни в чём не бывало?

— Конечно нет, — фыркнув, закатила глаза Хлоя, убирая руку от его лица, и повернулась в сторону бара. — «Как ни в чём не бывало» – нет. Никто не смог бы. Не надо думать, что, только потому что ты обычный человек без суперсил и способностей, ты всегда должен быть непогрешимым в своих поступках и неуязвимым эмоционально, чтобы быть достойным называться героем. Ты – герой, знаешь ли ты то или нет, зовёшь ли ты себя Оливером Куином, Зелёной Стрелой или же просто Олли, спасаешь ли жизни или лежишь лицом в сточной канаве… Ну, всё-таки немного больше, когда спасаешь жизни, конечно же.

Она улыбнулась, наблюдая за ним уголком глаза, и, как ни сопротивлялся, он не смог удержать ответной улыбки.

— Я веду к тому, что быть героем, помогать людям – это у тебя в крови, так уж ты устроен, и ничто этого не изменит. Даже недельная щетина и знавшая лучшие времена рубашка. — Она иронично подняла брови и повернулась на стуле, вновь обращаясь к нему лицом. — Но серьёзно, Куин, выглядишь, как побитая собака.

— Чувствую себя примерно так же – если не хуже, — признался он с невесёлой усмешкой.

— Готов привести себя в порядок? — поинтересовалась Хлоя. Её глаза блестели от нетерпения и, как ему показалось, надежды, но он вполне мог ошибаться: в его теперешнем состоянии он был склонен не верить ничему и никому – и уж точно не себе.

Ещё раз взвесив все «за» и «против», Оливер ответил:

— Как скажешь, Напарник.

— Серьёзно? — просияла она.

— Серьёзно, — отозвался он, демонстративно отодвигая бокал, и усмехнулся, переведя взгляд на Хлою. — Хотя тебе стоит поработать над своей воспитательной речью. Мне всегда казалось, что её смысл в том, чтобы вдохновлять, а не оскорблять.

Она покачала головой, закатив глаза от его ребячества, и шутливо ударила его кулаком в плечо.

— Молчи уже, крутой парень.

Неожиданно посерьезнев, Оливер нахмурился.

— Но кроме шуток, Хлоя, — он накрыл её ладонь своей и осторожно, но значительно пожал её. — Спасибо. Не знаю, как и почему ты до сих пор веришь в меня…

Она не позволила ему договорить, приложив палец к его губам.

— Клянусь, если бы они только знали, какой ты на самом деле душка, твоя репутация могла бы серьёзно пострадать.

Они оба засмеялись, и Оливер бессознательно отметил, что впервые за долгое время у него на душе воцарилось некое подобие спокойствия. И хотя до полного исцеления было ещё далеко, начало было положено, и что-то подсказывало ему, что призраки прошлого больше не будут мешать ему спать по ночам. Потому что теперь он будет не один.  


End file.
